<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Panty Stealer by Cataraction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034787">Panty Stealer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cataraction/pseuds/Cataraction'>Cataraction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Masturbation, Panties, Panty Kink, Panty Sniffing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cataraction/pseuds/Cataraction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's exactly as the title implies. It's about Jimbotnik stealing your panties to masturbate in to. Its depraved and awful and I hope you all enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Panty Stealer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He knew this was depraved. Robotnik was more than smart enough to know what he was doing was disgusting and horrible in all the worst ways. Both socially and hygienecally it was just gross. Still, he had never felt so damn good in his life. </p><p>Upon meeting you only a couple weeks ago as his second hand next to Agent Stone, the doctor knew he was in trouble. Despite his cocky exterior he often had a hard time with relationships and even hooking up. So seeing such a beautiful woman now working very close to him had him a bit antsy. He told himself he would just woo you with his confidence and intelligence, only to remember he only had one half of that equation. You were plenty nice to him and complimented how smart he was, but still he held back. That was until one night where, for once, his physical needs took over his normally logical actions. </p><p>Sneaking into your room was no issue given he knew exactly when you'd be there and when you'd be out. Digging through your laundry took no time at all and neither did rifling through your droors. Even though he knew he was in the clear, he practically sprinted back to his lab. Locking the door he made his way quickly to his office chair. In his pockets were two pairs of panties, one clean and one from your dirty laundry. Seeing them in his hands almost made him reconsider this, realizing for a moment how depraved this was. It didn't stop him from running his thumb over the crotch of them, chewing his lip as he imagined you wearing them. Quickly he felt himself grow hard at the thought and with a groan he palmed his cock, knowing that he would have to take care of this sooner than he anticipated. </p><p>After some fumbling with his belt, peeling off his rather expensive control gloves and gauntlet, and settling himself in his office chair again, he was ready. It didn't take long for him to start stroking himself slowly, already hard just from the thrill of stealing something of yours. He had the used pair in his left hand, stretching them and imagining them on you. He whimpered at the thought of how tight and perfect you would feel around him. Once again running his thumb over the groin of the garment, he could tell you had been pretty wet while you had these on. He tried to avoid thinking of what could of made you wet until the most delicious image came to mind. Maybe it was him after all. They were fairly close to the top of your laundry pile so it wasn't impossible that you had worn them recently around him. Robotnik's mind followed that path as his hand sped up, his hips twitching to meet his palm. The thought that he had made you wet just by being around you drove him wild, frantic panting and moaning now the only sound in the room. Before right now, the idea of doing this would have made him gag, but given he was getting close to cumming he just couldn't help himself. Bundling them up in his fist he brought them close to his nose and inhaled deeply, taking in your scent. Musky and sweet, his eyes rolled back in his head as he let it flood his senses. His breath was shakey as he let it out, groaning loudly and nearly tipping over the edge then and there. He held back only a moment to set one pair aside and pick up the clean pair. Cupping them in his palm he continued to stroke feverishly, the head of his cock now rubbing against the soft fabric of your panties. It was imagining them still on you at that moment that pushed him over the edge, cumming hard with a low groan. He made sure they were laid out just right that he would cum over the groin of them, making a similar mess as what was on the other pair. </p><p>As he came down he set the now soiled pair of panties on his desk. Panting he slowly cleaned himself up, now knowing he had to figure out what to do with his new found undergarments. The good part of him told him to wash them and return them immediately and never speak or think of this again. But that part was very small and very weak. The rest of him told him to wash the 'clean' pair, and keep both of them. Just for a little while that is.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>